HYPNO F.O.R.T
The Hypno class F.O.R.T (Forttified Opposition Ravaging Terror) is a very dangerous opponent, the low speed and damaging capabilites are made up for easily with powerful de-buffs and defensive capabilities. This is pretty much boss class, but it can be on VERY rare occasions be found outside of it's boss battle. Inside or outside of the boss battle, the round it's in always comes with dangerous offensive things. Be warned. ALL of the abilities can be used instantaniously Description A massive fortress-like bloon creation capable of soaking up massive amounts of firepower and capable of punishing foes with brutal dis-advantages to easily allow for allies and itself to cruise by what would be very dangerous defences. It's highly advised that EXTREMELY fast moving projectiles are used. Health: Speed: Extremely slow Frequency: Extremely rare Parts *Core *"Arms" x4 (well, these can't really be removed without knocking out The Core...) The Core The Core is the main centre of the F.O.R.T, destroying this will wipe out all of it. The core has 27,500 health. (OUCH) It is capable of the following: The Core can (and pretty much CONSTANTLY does) release small "bubble" like projectiles in random directions at a VERY high rate. Quickly after getting released they start heading towards towers. Upon a tower getting hit with one of these the defense of said tower is lowered (including AD) by 10%, this stacks for up to 50% and it lasts 5 seconds (if one of the projectiles hits it again the timer will reset). The projectiles are smart however and will constantly try to keep most/all towers (prioritising the most powerful) de-buffed with this, so once each tower has been deminished of 50% defence, The Core will keep firing projectiles to continuously re-set the timer. If any anti-projectile towers are detected, it can fire massive waves of small, harmless projectiles at it intended to soak up fire so actually harmful attacks can get through. If shields are detected, it can fire an EMP charge at it that knocks the shield out completely for 5 seconds (takes 2.5 seconds to reload) It can also fire electric charges to blast mortars/rockets/missiles ECT out of the sky, this fires at a VERY fast rate, it's more than capable of pinning down launchers like this. A close-by "aura" is emmitted, this slows down any non-bloon-fired projectiles within it by 60%. (passive) The Arms The arms are extras for The Core, to make it even more harsh than it was already. Each arm isn't truily destructible themselves (excluding destroying The Core). The arms each have on the end of them small black-holes each with an amplifier around them. The black holes suck up any tower-fired projectile that even gets close to them, making it impossible to hit The Core with things like darts or even lasers (extremely fast projectiles can get around the black holes easily. Unless they collide with the black hole directly, then the projectile will still be removed). The black holes CAN'T be destroyed either (they can't be disabled, stunned or removed by any means besides defeating the F.O.R.T), but the amplifier can. Each amplifier around the black holes have 7,500 health. Once an amplifier is destroyed, the black hole's radius is reduced, it can still suck up any projectile too close but decently placed shots can get around the black holes and to the core. What would these things be without more special abilities, eh? The black hole on each arm can emit a decently sized wave, these, on contact with towers cause the tower to slow down by 50% for 10 seconds! (takes 15 seconds to recharge) If a tower makes contact with one of the black holes, it is flung away a short distance... After getting teleported to one of the other black holes. The tower also takes 75% of it's health as damage (meh, it has SOME damaging capabilities.) The black hole can emit a 2nd type of wave, pretty much identical to the last but it slows down the velocity of projectiles fired by towers for 10 seconds. This reduces the damage dealt (and the movement speed) of said projectiles by 50%, this even stacks with The Core's slowing aura! Category:User Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:User References